strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Victoriouslife
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hypno-disc page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi Victoria, I don't know what issue you are having but I don't think it is to do with the computer. I play on Windows Vista and it works OK for me. Maybe there is something in the system requirements you don't have... Ask Ixsc15 because he is more likely to know. I'll do some research and see if anyone else has had a similar problem and, if so, how they got round it. I'll send you a message if I find anything. See you soon, 17:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Click on the more button at the top of the page and press signature so I know it's you and I can shortcut to your talk page. That last message was me but I forgot to log-in before I left it. A stupid mistake. Sorry about that, Hypno-disc (talk) 17:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Click on the divshare link on my usertalk message page on the last message by Ixsc15 and see how I ended my opponent in the last game! Hi Victoria, Your problem is that DirectX 9 or fresher is not installed on your computer (it seems your father's computer doesn't have it either). DirectX is responsible for the 3D graphics. The dx9... . dll thing is a data file that is needed to support this program. There is an installer already on the SH2 disk, open it with the Windows Explorer and search for a folder called 'Disk1', then open DirectX. Run the setup.exe (you have to pass several dialog boxes) and it will install the dx9... . dll file. This issue has nothing to do with your SH2 version. Even if you haven't updated your game, you will be forced to do so as the updater won't let you to play in multiplayer, only the single player modes are available with older versions than v1.4.1. Moreover, this version has the least problems overall in my experience :) I'm looking forward to playing together and I hope you'll have no more problems then! If you'd still got some, ask me as I'm studying I.T. at university! Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 19:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Victoria, I look forward to you joining us in SH2 and good luck with getting it working. Hypno-disc (talk) 09:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, No problem with these advices! I may recommend you some more utilities to smooth out gameplay, but these are entirely optional and won't spoil the fun if you are just lazy to mess your computer up :) Find the TCP optimizer utility on Michael's talk page if you experience that your connection often lags or becomes very slow at times. I'm planning to collect screenshots of our recent and future games into my blog section (empty at the moment), so that everyone can see them and no pictures/links would 'pollute' the talk pages. You can also take screenshots in-game by pressing Alt+Q and search them in your 'Documents' folder, they are really nice most of the time! Currently I hold a small library of 15 shots, you may help us to expand that. Anyway, here's a small guide I wrote several weeks ago to help out Michael in multiplayer, feel free to check it out: http://www.divshare.com/download/23682678-146 I'm really looking forward to playing together! All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 23:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Victoria, As I have said before, try out kingmaker (the same as multiplayer but with AI opponents instead) before joining us and get used to the various troops' stregnths and weaknesses. Start against people like Edwin or Sir Grey, who are the easiest to beat, then work your way up to The Bull, Lady Seren and Sir William or lastly, take on The King, The Queen or Lord Barclay. It's great to have you on our side at last! Good Luck! Hypno-disc (talk) 08:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm glad you finally got it to work! What propably has happened is that SH2 installed and updated itself, then finally became fine. Just as expected:) Welcome to our side, Lady Knight! 'I wonder who will this leather be made for? Macemen or crossbowmen?' - Tanner Ixsc15 (talk) 15:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Check the tips out for each mission before starting to play them (reel of paper), they provide you (mostly) useful information! Hi there :) I see that you are doing well, just keep it up! By the way, how are you progressing with the Peace campaign? I remember for mission 5-6, where the outlaws kept breaching my stronghold and killing out my archers and peasants in the first few games. I also had a hard time to defend the marsh estate in the east, as the hostile soldiers raided there quite often too, while gong and rats had to be controlled. Simply you can never have enough troops :) I also found a screenshot according to a very strange bug recently. See the details of it on King Richard's talk page, pity I couldn't take any better screenshots. I may post it in the blog in the future. Have fun with the campaign and all the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I recommend you place your barracks and armoury adjacent to your keep, then the market to the left as close to the river as possible (sealing the way off). I noticed that the outlaws won't tear it down, but they will attempt to go round your stone buildings. Use some archers on the tower of the keep to soften them up, then use armed peasants with spearmen backup to kill them on aggressive stance. Also build as many fletchers with 1-2 poleturners and strengthen your defense before you go after the wolves. Wolves won't attack you and the few bears will be disposed of by your archers on the top of the keep. Against fires have some wells (4-5) well spread out in your territory. You will have great control over the fires and the outlaws. When you get the marsh estate (Boorswell if I recall well), you'll already have a good number of troops to control the situation. When outlaws attempt to throw their javelins, fall back a bit, so they will throw them to nowhere and they must stick to their weak daggers. You can also send some armed peasants as cannon-fodders to trigger the javelins. These are all working tactics :) Have fun with the peace campaign and have a good weekend, Ixsc15 (talk) 11:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, I was just wondering if your available for multiplayer tonight at any point. I should be if I can get on the computer and Doka is around from 15:00. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, Unfortunately, you didn't join the game at the start and we waited for you. After several minutes, we presumed you weren't coming so at 19:46, Cassius started the game. Sorry you couldn't join us but I'm sure there'll be another game for you to join soon. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Okay, I understood. I'm here so just notify me. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 18:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OK. We'll have a 2v2 for now. Hypno-disc (talk) 18:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, I'm here and ready to play. Don't know if Michael is also available, nevertheless I'm here. Are you also up to the game? Ixsc15 (talk) 20:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Should I mail Michael and wait for a brief moment or shall we have a 2v2? Ixsc15 (talk) 20:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Fine then :) Hi, You're taking your time, aren't you? :DDD Since Michael hasn't responded for 15-20 minutes, I am going to set up the server. I will use a specific map on , full of raw materials, hovels, statues and more. One passage is in the middle we have to secure. Is that suitable for you? Ixsc15 (talk) 21:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I just liked the explanation of your profile picture, which I kinda like, never mind :) Setting up, watch the server list in-game. See you on the battlefield, Lady Victoria :) Ixsc15 (talk) 21:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Server is up! Ixsc15 (talk) 21:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) The server was bugged and didn't start the game. Be ready for a second round. Ixsc15 (talk) 21:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) The new server is up. Ixsc15 (talk) 21:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Not much. It loads after 3-4 seconds and is ready to play. Ixsc15 (talk) 21:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Try to join now, it should work :) Oh... then you're stuck and the music is still going. I haven't seen this before, but it is just fine. Open your task manager and exit, then restart SH2, as the game is frozen. Then search my name as before. I didn't expect this to be your first multiplayer, sorry for that -.- I suggest we have a 1v1 as a practice game, as people tend to leave after half a minute or so. The server will have a password: 'victoria'. Are you in it? Ixsc15 (talk) 21:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) No problem, of course :) Let us have that game on Sunday (you decide whether in the morning/afternoon) then! The game should have the purpose of showing some very useful tactics and movements, which you can use against me in later matches :D Unfortunately, the multi has its bugs: not starting the game (as Brotherwhatever pointed out), very rarely it kicks out to the main menu (doesn't show up on perfect Internet connection) and now this freezing thing. These are rare to encounter, I frankly hope we'll get much more lucky next time ;) I have an alternate idea as well: have that game as a 3v3 (if it also fits Michael) and you can learn new thingies in no time, while you enjoy the mission :) We can discuss this later, I just came up with that. :) Have a nice weekend then, Ixsc15 (talk) 22:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) P.S: And yes, I think the same happened to both of them, as I saw exactly that loading screen and heard that looping music as it happened to you. Hi there, How are you? I thought we could have our missed 3v3 tomorrow, any time you want. When is it suitable for you? :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 19:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, I was unable to join you for a 3v3 game yesterday as I was busy all day. I also had another youth meeting at another person's house last night so I hope we can fit in a 3v3 at some point this week. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, I feel sorry for the unability of playing this weekend, but never mind, all of us had a struggling weekend nevertheless :) I just wanted to tell that I had given a brief summary of the times I'm available at this week. I'm sorry for Wednesday, but I'm going to have a great test next day and I've got to practise :S I also updated the blog so you can check out the last game's shots :) Have a nice week, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Victoria, Ready for practice game? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 17:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey and sorry for the late reply. I'll set up the game now if you reply and the password will be 'victoria'. Sorry again for the late response, Hypno-disc (talk) 18:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Victoria, Due to unforseen circumstances, I wasn't able to play yesterday and I won't be able to play tonight. I hope I can get Doka to join us for a 3v3 on friday but that depends on whether he is free to play. Sorry about that, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:43, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Knight Victoria, I already mailed the royal court, but I'm also notifying you that I am able to play at any given time this afternoon. I'm very excited about the upcoming game(s)! :D I'd ask you about something: which troops would you use and what goods would you need? There are carters which can be used to transfer goods to any estate, including our castles. I'll produce weapons for crossbowmen and knights (swordsmen) and ale/hops, candles and wheat/flour. You may find yourself in shortages in goods and some allied shipment can really bump your production (worked with each other quite a few times). I really don't mind using some extra manpower for export and I can also have a bit more profit too :D Mail me when you're done with the practice game. All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 14:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, We're going straight for the 3v3. Message me when your ready. I've been unable to get on the computer until now so we'll skip the 1v1. I've messaged Doka so you don't need to. See you soon, Hypno-disc (talk) 18:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S. As soon as you see the message, go straight on to SH2. Don't wait for another message. Doka is setting up. Go on SH2 now and look for 'Cassius II 3v3' Hypno-disc (talk) 19:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, Message either Michael's page or mine when you're ready (I have both pages on watchlist), so I can setup the server. We're going to launch on 7:25-7:30. Ixsc15 (talk) 19:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, Come to live chat. Ixsc15 (talk) 20:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I had a crash mid-game, just when the fun was about to start, leaving Michael alone... Have you slept well? :D Hey Victoria, Doka is fightinga war at the moment and I had an error and SH2 suddenly shut down unexpectedly because we started a game. Do you want our password protected 1v1 instead. Look for King Richard III 1v1. Password: victoria. See you, Hypno-disc (talk) 20:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Doka's game crashed too. Let's have our 3v3 then! Hypno-disc (talk) 20:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, We're going to have the 3v3, we can discuss it on chat :) Ixsc15 (talk) 20:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, I feel sorry that the game had a result in the bad way. Neither of us expected to take a rush of the enemy troops, that was just unfair. You clearly didn't have such multiplayer experience so far and it's just awful to make use of it... Never mind, the whole situation was new to us, as we are used to playing on a pre-built stock map. Having a large area is just basic and my impatience sent us to hell. We had played on small maps with Michael (me surely) and I kind of should have known this, but I hadn't ever taken a rush, everyone always builds his castle then builds up a proper attack force. I have the idea that you either play a practice match with Michael (I'd be too advanced for you) or a 2v1 match, with me as the lonely player to turn on me. Kingmaker is nowhere near to network game and sad experience is part of the gameplay :/// Should we have an attempt for a game or just leave it? All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 21:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Victoria, Doka is around for a 3v3 at about 16:15 so I wondered if we could do that instead and have the 1v1 practice on wednesday. Doka will host and go up front so you'll have time to set up. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 13:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm available for the so wanted 3v3 :) Report in when you're prepared. All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 16:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Similar to both of you, I had a tough week with multiple tests and prolonged days, spending about half of a day (2 times) in the uni. Thankfully, the pressure has somewhat weakened and I can enjoy the small 3-day period of easter. I'm virtually available all day, since I partied out myself this night :))) Just mail me with a suggestion that when should we play and I will set up a server. I am up to a practice game and the server should be protected with a password, with the conjunction "strongholdwiki". Here is a procedure to set up a server and how to be a host (you can also check out SH2 multi page on wiki :D): 1. You start a new game from the lobby by clicking its button. 2. The game will ask if you want to protect your server with a pword. If you type in one, you can confirm it below. If you don't give one, instead of a confirmation button you will see a skip button. 3.: On the user interface, you'll encounter a similar panel as in Kingmaker. However, some buttons are not functional, such as the randomizer dice and the addition of AI enemies. You can assign a player to an alliance by clicking its name, then clicking on the small red/blue/yellow/green crests. To remove a player from its team, click its name then on the torn script with a seal. To kick a player, click its name then on the boot. As you may have noticed, clicking on a different map in the list will cause the game to attempt to transfer the map, which may take some time. There is also the cross/tick shield, which indicates readiness. Important: You can only start a game, when: - Everyone ticked him/herself, thus they are ready to play. - No one's name is highlighted (preventable by clicking on an estate then swapping it back and forth on the map). - The minimap doesn't appear as a pure green spinach with random flags. That should just do and let's discuss the rest of the upcoming game, when I've woken up :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 01:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, How are you? Just had a tough time at university in the whole week :) Anyway, I was wondering if you are available for a game (either practice one or real skirmish) in the weekend. I also invited Michael, let's see if we can do better than in our previous games :) "Come on, brother! Rule this nation with me! Together we could accomplish so much!" - the Hawk, taunting Sir William in 'the Hawk's Nest' briefing See you soon, Ixsc15 (talk) 20:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, Check your LLN emails please, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Great to know you are alive :) I know what it means to be busy as it is not much different from uni :D And, thanks for your congratulations! I think we truly deserved these ranks, as we are the most active users in this wikisite for quite a time. I am also free (but exams have yet to come) for quite a time, but this is not the same with tomorrow's afternoon, as I have to attend an event unexpectedly then :/ I am available in the weekend, if Saturday or Sunday is suitable, I'm in. I'm glad you are back :D See you soon, Ixsc15 (talk) 14:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Victoria, Sorry for replying so late. I was very busy last night and tonight as my brother and sister have come to stay for a while. I may be able to play tomorrow. I will message you if a game possible. Sorry again for not being around yesterday. Hypno-disc (talk) 18:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC)